


一日囚

by HallSpin



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallSpin/pseuds/HallSpin
Summary: 这是个没有Loki Laufeyson的世界，而这正是他想要的。——至少他曾这么以为。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	一日囚

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇文顺序是打乱的，看文时请留意序号哦。

**00**

Odin说：“你被处以一日无期徒刑：在有生之年，你将永远过着同一天——2012年12月31日，我们随机为你选择的那一天。你的一切生命活动都只限于这24小时之内，直到自然赋予你的生命结束。出于时空秩序的考虑，你将去往一个没有Loki Odinson的世界，但作为一种神道主义优待，你仍旧可以在那个世界繁华的Asgard服刑。但在服刑期间，你不能对周围任何人提起关于你和你所受的刑罚，否则你将被转移到一个密闭的小空间内，在孤独中度过刑期。”

审判结束的当天下午，犯人Loki Laufeyson在两名战警的陪护下站上时空转换机。

那一刻，他的面前仿佛有汪洋恣肆一望无际，海浪拍打礁石，乌云低垂。海天一线的交界处，一只驳船颤巍巍的在浪潮中前行，它应当飞速驶来，以期在暴雨将至时逃回港湾，但它的距离仍那么遥远，以至于当Loki看着它时，竟觉得它寸步未行。

他的身后站着Odin、Frigga还有负责操作机器的Heimdallr。他们的目光落在他挺直的背脊上，沉默着，注视着，等待着。

他左侧的战警说，“准备好。”

右侧的战警说，“开始吧。”

Loki冷静的在心里默数五秒——

五。

他将要去到一个没有Loki Laufeyson的世界。

四。

好处是，那是个他没有背叛过Thor的世界。

三。

坏处是，Thor不认识他。

二。

但有什么关系呢？他愿意介绍自己，十遍，百遍，千千万万遍。

一。

身后传来一阵儿骚动，有人在大喊，有人在嘶吼，他隐约听到Thor冲进刑场，咆哮着想要机器停下。

“Loki，不……”Thor说。

但他已经没机会听完了。

**09**

我将要死去。

Loki想道。他睁开眼睛，就见远处朝阳旖旎，红日初升，镶满金线的光芒逐层晕染着天空，先是白亮的太阳，再来发着光的蜜酿，末尾氤氲出鲜艳的血红、深红、暗红，最后融进还未亮起的夜色中。

他分明见惯了这日出的壮丽，此刻却好像头次来到这个熟悉却又陌生的世界。

这里有仁慈、端庄又美丽的Frigga，有忠诚、强大又成熟的Thor，还有Odin——他爱过、恨过，也终于放下的父亲。但这里没有Loki，没有Loki Odinson，也没有Loki Laufeyson。

他在这里，不知道他是谁，不知道他在哪儿。

“老先生，”有人在身后喊他，“您怎么坐在这儿？”

Loki想回头，看看这声音的主人，和他说说话，聊聊天，如果能有一杯现泡的红茶，那就再好不过了。但他已经太老了，他在这里困了四千年，同样的人来人往，同样的日出日落，他看了太多，又看得太疲惫。

“你好。”Loki转不动腰，只好继续望着前方的晨辉。朝露似乎也染上这光芒的温度，不然怎么他的背脊灼灼，仿佛沸水浇注。

“您好。”那个声音说，“您怎么坐在台阶上？”

如果Loki再年轻个几百岁，他就能自己意识到，他正坐在闪电宫前的台阶上，从这里看去，Asgard总有好阳光。

“我在等你。”

Loki大约该这么回答了，他找过一百四十六万多个理由与他相识，却唯独没说过最真实的那个。

“您为何要等我呢？”

声音的主人在他身边坐下。现在，Loki能看清他了。那人有一头漂亮的金色长发，刚刚够落在肩膀上，与脖颈相触形成自然而优美的弧度。那人的眼睛湛蓝，纯粹却不乏深邃，但他迎光而立，那眸色便在金光中盛出剔透而洁白的蓝，就好像造物主用光了九界所有的蓝色，只为雕琢出这样的眼眸。他的鼻梁挺直，双唇淡薄，眉毛和胡子都凑热闹似的金光闪闪。

“Thor，”Loki说，“我的兄长。”

男人看着他，像是困惑，又像是被逗乐了，但他是笑着的，所以Loki也笑了。

“您在说什么呢？您都比我父亲还要大了，我怎么会是您的兄长？”

Thor稍垂着头，困惑写在他的眉梢上，但柔软却刻在他的眼睛里。

多么善解人意的好人啊——

Loki想着，就说了，“你真好。”

“您想去休息一会儿吗？”Thor不明白他的话，但看得出他将要死去。“我就住在这里，也许您想要进去看看，睡上一觉，我会找您的子女来接您回去。”

“那倒是不用，”Loki欢快的说，本该是欢快的，可他太老了，沙哑的嗓音和沧桑的气息让他的声音听起来像在哭泣，“我可没有子女。我只有你啦。”

“那您要来吗？”Thor凑近他，坚实的臂膀将他消瘦苍老的身躯抱在怀里，他忍不住咯咯地笑，没笑两声又呛咳起来。

“哎呀，快放下我吧。”Loki拍了拍他结实的手臂，“我哪儿也不去，你也哪儿都不许去。就在这里，这里，”Loki猝不及防撞上金发天神纯净的目光，一时之间竟忘记他的诉求。

他想他该向他馈赠点儿什么，他们共同度过了四千年的时光，他不记得每一个，至少该记住最后一个。

“这里，”Loki说，“请你坐下。”

他们又回到最开始的位置，Loki坐在台阶上，Thor就在他身旁，不同的是，这一次，Loki靠在他的胸膛上。

“Thor，我是谁呢？”

这可难倒了九界最勇猛的天神，他看着他，打量着他，思索着他，这个认知让Loki感到满足。这是少有的时候，Thor的眼里有他，心里有他，大脑里还有他。他在这短暂的、稍纵即逝的时光里占满了Thor的眼睛，心脏和大脑，陌生的暖流从他的心口溢出，填满整个胸腔。

这个大约叫做幸福。

“您是……”Thor犹豫着说。

他如此为难，就好像叫不出Loki的名字是他身为王储的失职，就好像他应当认得他的每一个子民，应当关怀每一颗心灵，应当把任何人置于他之前。

傻瓜，真是个傻瓜。

“我是Loki。”

Thor等着他，但他已经没什么好说的了。

他是Loki，son of nothing。他不属于这里，不属于这个Thor，不属于这个有Thor却没有Loki的无比幸运的世界。

“我是Thor。”金发的天神笑着说，像是被这简洁的介绍逗乐。

Thor，Thor，son of everything。

“认识你真好。”

Loki说着，又想要昏昏沉沉地睡去。天边的烈阳已经高高悬起，阳光热烈，万物生长。Loki躲在结实的怀抱里，浑身都被烫的结疤，但他克制不住的迎着这光芒，靠近，靠近，靠近。

他想，

我将要死去。

**08**

“要去演武场吗？殿下，我是Loki。”

“你好，Loki。”

07

时间对他而言，已经太多了。

多到当他回过神的时候，竟分不清这重复叠加的一百多万天是不是一场太过漫长的梦。在这仿佛永无止境的2012年12月31日，是否有一天曾真实存在。

Loki无法自控地思考，求索，妄图在这个本不该有他的世界里寻找到存在的意义。他真的在这里吗？他真的活着而非已经死在幻觉里吗？如果每循环一个二十四小时，便不再有人记得他的存在，那么谁又能证明他真实地活过？

时间真的能够被重置吗？生活真的能够如此一遍遍重来，像什么也没有发生过吗？

如果当这个循环结束时，他与任何一个生活在这个世界的人共处一室，他能否打破这无尽的循环，走向下一个黎明？

无数个问题盘旋在Loki的脑海中，他无法控制自己不去设想假使时间的囚笼真的被打破，无法控制自己不去拼命的想要实现它。每一次他与Thor交换名字，每一次Thor陌生又困惑的眼神，像一把利刃似的捅穿他的心口，挖出他的心脏，鲜血顺着那双骨节分明的手汇聚在手背上，然后嘀嗒、嘀嗒、落在地上。当他真的绝望地意识到，Thor不会记得他，阿斯加德不会记得他，这个世界也不会记得他，他该如何自处呢？

那感觉曾让他觉得痛彻心扉，但现在留给他的只有恐惧。

他决定做点儿什么。

第一百二十三万六千七百八十九个十二月三十一日，夜晚二十三点四十八分，Loki站在闪电宫门前，踌躇不定。他将要把Thor拉下这循环的漩涡深处，与他一同走向黎明，他们要么跌回原点，要么打破诅咒。Loki希望是后者，因为他不确定如果他发现他再也无法从这囚笼挣脱，他会做点儿什么。

因为他不确定如果他发现，Thor永远不会认得他，不会记得他，不会爱他，不会知道有人如他这般爱着他，他会做点儿什么。

月光在拥抱他。从他身后，整个将他包裹着，抚慰着。Loki闭上眼睛，放任魔法在他体内流窜，再睁开眼睛时，他已经站在Thor床边。

Thor几乎在他出现的同时睁开了眼睛，妙尔尼尔掠过他身侧飞到Thor手中，Thor半蹲在床上，整个人都处于紧张的备战状态。

“来者何……是你？”

十二月三十一日的月光涨满窗框，在光洁的地面投下落地窗的暗影。

Thor看清他后，紧绷的身体慢慢松弛下来。他在床边坐下，不让眼里的警惕流露出来，但过去的三千多年Loki已经太了解他了，他熟悉他的每一个小动作，知道他每一次皱眉和微笑的弧度，明白很多时候Thor也像他一样，把伤痕和坦诚压下去，穿上盔甲。

“你是上午在演武场边偷袭我的人，是不是？你会魔法？”Thor的身体放松，手里却握紧了妙尔尼尔。

“我没有偷袭你。”Loki辩解道。

这是真的。Loki忿忿不平地想，他在帮他。他已经看了一百多万次Thor和Odin的比试，太清楚Thor会在何时掷出雷神之锤，而Odin会抓住他的破绽，让他甘拜下风。唯一让Loki决定出手干预的原因是，Thor会在出手后意识到他的马虎，他会弥补，尝试反抗，然后Odin会误伤他。

Loki只是不想看他受伤。所以他玩了个小把戏，让Thor跌倒，那会让他躲过Odin的攻击。

“你会魔法？”Thor没有理会他的辩解，执拗的重复着问题。

“如你所见。”

“你和谁学的魔法？在哪儿学的？学了多久？你是用魔法进来的吗？”Thor连珠炮似的发问，Loki一个也没有回答。注意到他的沉默，Thor好像也察觉到不妥，不好意思地冲他露出微笑，“抱歉，我好像问题太多了。你叫什么名字？”

“Loki。”

Thor等着他，每当他介绍自己时，Thor总是在等他。

“……没有了？”Loki点了点头，Thor长长地哦了一声，“好吧，我是Thor，不过我猜你认识我。”

Loki控制不住地笑了。

“认识你真好，Loki。”

那个名字，他的名字，用Thor低沉雄厚的嗓音念出来的时候，一股暖流以他的心脏为中心，渐渐散开去。Loki情不自禁地攥住胸前的衣襟，仿佛他在坠落，而这个声音抓住了他。

“再说一次。”Loki迫切的说。

“说一次？说一次什么？”

“我的名字，Thor，说我的名字。”Loki近乎绝望地看着他。时钟已经走向三十一日的夜晚二十三点五十九分五十三秒，他想要的答案近在眼前。

“Loki。”Thor微笑着。

“再说一次。”

“Loki。”

五十六秒。

“再一次。”

“这到底是……”

“拜托了，说我的名字。”

“你的名字是……”

零点零分零秒。

“你是谁？为什么出现在我的房间里？你是怎么进来的？！”Thor握紧妙尔尼尔从床边一跃而起，整个身体都处于紧张的备战状态，他的背脊用力的紧绷着，手臂暴起青筋。门外传来护卫队整齐划一的脚步声，渐渐朝他逼近。但Loki只觉得突然被抽干力气，膝盖酸软，身体像断线木偶似的软瘫下去。他跪在地上，绝望地意识到——

结束了。

这一切都结束了。

**02**

“殿下，一起去吃午餐如何？我是Loki。”

“你好，Loki。”

03

来到这里的第一年，他如同先知，在亿万无知生灵中独自保持清醒。

他知道今天正是今天，今天不是昨天，也不是明天，但今天是2012年12月31日，它与昨天、与明天有相同的名字。他能够区分，因为昨天他与Thor共进午餐，但今天直到傍晚，他才第一次走出他的屋舍。

每一个12月31日，Thor的夜晚都与他的朋友们一起度过。他们庆祝凯旋，酒宴持续数周而不停歇，但Loki知道每晚Thor都会偷偷从宴会上溜走，来到彩虹桥前同Heimdallr聊天。他们谈论九界众生的模样，让Loki想到自己。他曾期望这是他的终局，手握权杖指点江山，Thor臣服于他的勇敢智慧，Odin钦佩于他的勇气计谋，Frigga为他骄傲，九界为他倾倒。直到现在，他站在这一片幅员辽阔而金碧辉煌的永恒之国的国土上，他本该降伏、本该跪倒在他脚下的人群却没有一个人认识他。他们不断的把他忘记，就好像他是整个世界的错误，整个系统的漏洞，一遍遍被修复，一遍遍被遗忘。

Thor问道，“她怎么样了？”

于是Heimdallr娓娓道来，她的智慧，她的勇敢，她超越凡人的真知灼见，这时候Thor的脸上总会露出欣慰而自豪的笑容，他如此骄傲，就好像她完全属于着他。

但凡Loki懂得一点儿关于幸福的感知，他就能从那混杂着自豪与骄傲的表情中辨别出来。可他不懂，他隐去身形站在他们身后，直到Heimdallr将他揭穿。

Thor又变成那副模样，全身紧绷，神情紧张，他看着他的时候，就好像真的完全不认识他。

“你是何人？我从未在阿斯加德见过你。”

Thor那富有磁性的低沉嗓音让这句话听上去像个威胁，妙尔尼尔仍旧在飞来的空中，Loki听到它破空的声音，尖锐地好像鹰啸。

“我是Loki。”他说，仿佛这就足够解释一切。

但Thor不懂。

他等着他，像过去三百六十五个31日那样，等着他补充完整。但Loki已经没什么好补充的了。

“你在这儿做什么？”

“你在这儿做什么，我就在这儿做什么。”Loki信誓旦旦地说。

那让Thor狐疑地扬起了眉，“你也爱上一个凡人吗？”

“不，”Loki说，“我不爱任何人。”

“你为何在这儿？”Thor又问了一次。那真是一个好问题，Loki想着，他在这儿，因为他杀了很多人，因为他杀的人还不足够多，不足够多到人们愿意将他奉为英雄。中庭有句话是怎么说的？杀一个人是凶手，杀一万人就是英雄。

“因为你在这儿。”

“你来找我？我们认识吗？”妙尔尼尔已经稳稳地落在Thor手中，但他的身体放松，眼神也不再戒备。总是如此，当Thor与他人交换姓名，就仿佛同时交换了信任。

Loki低着头，不让Thor看到自己的笑容。“你不认识我，但我认识你。”

“哦，我明白了。”Thor说，“Sif让你来的？只有她知道我每晚到此。”

Loki摇了摇头。

“那是Fandral？我母亲？总不会是我父亲吧？”Thor的猜测通通被Loki否定，开始显得有些不耐烦，“那你为何来找我？”

“你的兄弟让我来找你。”

Thor皱起眉头，“我没有兄弟。你一定是搞错了。”

“你没有兄弟？”

“从未有兄弟。”

明天就是来到这里的一周年，他一直如同先知，了解这一天所有人的行程安排，知道Fandral会喝的酩酊大醉，Volstagg会收获神生第一个表白，而可怜的Sif从未得到与Thor共同跳舞的机会。他预料到许多，却从未预料到这个。

他未预料到当Thor真的承认他没有兄弟时，他竟然无法呼吸。像一条搁浅的鱼，张着嘴巴，鳃盖拼命开合却汲取不到氧气。像有人掐住他的脖子，把他从地上拎起，手上渐渐用力。像他八岁那年捅向Thor的匕首，不知怎的插在了他的心尖。

“我找错人了。”他说，攥着胸口的衣料，拼命呼吸。

“我该走了。”他说，跌跌撞撞地冲出Thor的视线，落荒而逃。

他开始感到绝望。

04

“做个兄弟吧，我是Loki。”

“我是Thor，兄弟。”

05

第一个千年就要过去的当口，Loki几乎疯了。他睁开眼睛，窗外一成不变的旭日东升，红霞丝丝缕缕的金线般浮游于中天，坠落的辉蕴洒在叶尖的晨露上，闪烁着金宫似的光芒。

他曾为这象征希望的景象沉醉，如今只觉得烦躁。再过两分钟，Yasmine就会来叫他吃早饭，那是个秀雅而羞涩的女孩儿，只到Loki肩头那么高，负责叫醒这里所有的住客，并为他们提供早餐。她像别人一样，永远记不住Loki的名字，只会在他打开屋门时露出惊讶而喜悦的表情，就好像看到这间小屋的租客原来竟如此模样时喜不自禁，如果那一天Loki没有离开客栈，她便会借口烧热水检查房屋设施而打扰Loki上百次。

起初Loki为她的喜悦得意洋洋，现在那张面孔上挥之不去的惊讶让他恼怒万分。

今天他不想看到那个女孩儿。

Loki在敲门声响起的一刻从窗户上一跃而出，他早就这么干过上百次，太了解如果他从琴叶榕中穿过去，就会遇到一只绿眼睛的黑猫，如果他爬上屋顶，就会被晨起晒太阳的老太太逮个正着，如果他情愿绕个远路，就能不被打扰地取道闪电宫。但现在，闪电宫是Loki最不想去的地方。

于是，他顺着墙壁滑坐下来，呆呆地瞪着满园子绿植，琴叶榕提琴般的叶片罩在他的脑袋上，远处虎尾兰与三色龙血树欣欣向荣。

他想起Thor，想起那个总是不愿放弃他的兄长困惑的脸，问他究竟是谁。他想起Odin，想起他拉着他的手说你们生而为王，也想起他说你将被处以一日无期徒刑。他想起Frigga，想起她如何把她所知魔法倾囊相授，她爱护他，甚至为他惋惜。他想他确实总是洞察人心，却一点儿都不了解自己。这是个没有Loki Odinson的世界，他曾以为这是他想要的，但现在他只想要逃离。他想要Thor叫他Loki，叫他兄弟，用那只温暖厚实的手掌抚慰他的背脊，告诉他睡一觉吧，一觉醒来，噩梦就结束啦。

他想啊想，脑子里满是回忆，温热的暖意顺着下眼睫滑过脸颊，淌过鼻翼，在唇角边拐了个弯，嘴巴里便溢满苦涩。他控制不住的流泪，喉咙里咕哝着奇怪的声响，他不想呜咽，不愿想起过去每当他双眼含泪时Thor关切的神色——他那英俊善良孔武有力的哥哥啊，他那唤着他姓名如同齿尖蜜糖的兄长啊。

他再无缘与他相见。

绝望像巨蟒爬满背脊，冰凉丝滑的肚腹贴着他的肌肤，攫住他的咽喉，阴鹫的眼睛与他四目相对，红信子发出恐怖的嘶嘶声，毒液就要从齿尖落入他的眼眸——

“唔啊——！”

他痛苦地惨叫，宛如深陷荆棘，兽爪开膛破肚。Thor不会看到他，乌鸦便啄食他的双眼，Thor不会记得他，尖嘴兽便吸噬他的脑髓，Thor不会再爱他，秃鹫便咀嚼他的心脏。世界曾憎恶他的存在，怒斥他的罪行，鞭挞他的身体，但那些都不足以毁灭他，直到世界也将他遗忘。

他彻底是一个人了。

无垠的黑暗将他笼罩。Loki跪在地上，喉咙与眼泪向Odin祈求宽恕，而尘世早已无人听他祷告。回忆里模糊的小时候，Thor拥抱着他，却还要比他稍矮一点，Frigga在教他魔咒，Odin却只想把Thor拖走，他们挤作一团，Loki的右手牵着T&or的左手，脑袋埋在Frigga的怀抱里，左胳膊上是Odin温暖的手掌——幸福曾如此唾手可得。

“求你，”他说，“求你。”

这样的日子，还有一百多万天。

“求你，”他嘶吼道，“求你！”

他蜷缩在墙角，悔恨包裹着他。这一天直到日落，他再没有离开那里。

**06**

“Thor，杀了我。”

“求你杀了我。”

**01**

Loki睁开眼睛。

窗外朝阳初升，红霞万丈，晶莹的晨露闪烁着愉悦的光点，将铺满绿植的庭院点缀地熠熠夺目。靠近窗边有一排长势喜人的琴叶榕，稍远处繁盛的三色龙血树簇拥着虎尾兰，一派清尘浊水枝繁叶茂的盛景。

期待与希望涨满了胸腔，Loki欢欣鼓舞，兴奋的从床上一跃而起。他将要在这个没有Loki Laufeyson或者Odinson随便什么的世界生活余下的四千年，他不必担心有人嫉恨他，不必为没有朋友而愁苦，不必为Thor拥有的一切而妒忌。没有人会指摘他不合群的个性，亦不会因为他心血来潮的恶作剧而对他避之不及，人们会在一夜之后忘记他所有的过错，用全新得体的礼貌接待他。

他会得到幸福，得到快乐，得到希望，在这个没有Loki的世界里。

有人敲响了他的房门。Loki打开门，一位只到他肩头的女孩儿正用惊喜的表情看着他，就好像生日宴上拆到最喜爱的真丝长裙。Loki微微一笑，清清嗓子柔声问，“小姐？”

女孩儿回过神来，羞涩地低下头不敢看他。Loki注意到女孩儿红的发亮的耳尖，不由得心生得意。“早上好，先生。我是客栈的服务生Yasmine，来叫您吃饭。”

“非常感谢，我过会儿就去。”Loki目送女孩儿激动地跑过走廊，木制地板被她踩的咔嗒作响。他笑着摇了摇头，把自己从上到下清理一新。早饭过后他打算到闪电宫去一趟，希望在那里能偶遇Thor。Loki不太清楚12月31日的Thor做过什么，但在他收押待审的那些日子，源源不断地囚徒让Loki意识到想必此时他正忙着征战九界。

他交到好运。快到闪电宫时，他遇上朝演武场去的Thor，他仍旧那样耀眼夺目，一头漂亮的金色长发刚刚够落在肩膀上，与脖颈相触形成自然而优美的弧度。他的眼睛湛蓝，纯粹却不乏深邃，迎光而立的时候，眸色便在金光中盛出剔透而洁白的蓝，就好像造物主用光了九界所有的蓝色，只为雕琢出这样的眼眸。他的鼻梁挺直，双唇淡薄，眉毛和胡子都凑热闹似的金光闪闪。妙尔尼尔牢牢地握在手心，他看见他，愉快地朝他打了声招呼。

“上午好，殿下。”Loki欢乐地说，“要去演武场吗？殿下，我是Loki。”

“你好。”Thor诧异地看着他，仿佛不明白眼前这个瘦高的陌生人为何同他如此亲近。“我们认识吗？”

“不，殿下。但我想在Asgard怕是没有人不认识您。”Loki眨眨眼睛，“据闻殿下广结善缘，我想您一定不介意和我交个朋友？”

Thor歪着头，蓝到剔透的眼眸上下打量着他。Loki听到自己心如鼓擂，激动兴奋与不明的情绪搅动胸口，让他压抑不住地想要拥抱，触碰，身体的每一个细胞都尖叫着告诉他真相，叫他大吃一惊。但Loki克制住自己，他保持着得体的礼貌，微笑，友好，仿佛他们第一次见面一样。

“嗨，我是Thor，Odin之子。”他伸出手来。

Loki迫不及待地握上去。

“很高兴认识你。”

早晨八九点的晨光像希望，暖洋洋的洒落在他们交握的双手上。如若这时候有人从闪电宫前经过，必然看到眼前这副景色，大盛的金光笼罩着两个高大的身影，逆光而立的青年们面露微笑，他们身侧，庞大的闪电宫如同一只巨兽，从左看去像守护，从右看去又张开血盆大口。它看着古怪，但恰到好处的与黑发青年融为一体，仿佛他生来便归属于此。好在Asgard即便是冬日也繁花盛开，绿植满盈。

如同希望的样子。

未来朝青年们打开希望的大门，Loki与Thor话别，向那扇大门踏步走去。

**10**

Thor怔愣地注视着白光闪过，时空转换机冰冷的底座上空无一人。他错过了审判，错过了与Loki道别的机会，甚至——

将要错过Loki的一生。

“他什么时候会回来？”Thor没有回头，但Odin站在那里，巍然不动，就好像也被那白光吓了一跳似的，喉头颤抖。

“五秒钟后。”

左侧的战警说，“倒计时。”

右侧的战警说，“开始吧。”

Thor紧绷着身体朝前迈进一步，妙尔尼尔被他牢牢地握在手中。

五。

他默数着。

四。

手心里浸满汗渍。

三。

转换机又一次白光大盛，银制座台被这光芒吞噬，肉眼难辨。

二。

Thor的喉咙动了动，吞下唾液。

一。

END.


End file.
